Just Plain Luv......*
by DecemberSecret
Summary: ^-^ The Story kinda centers around Kari (oops. sorry to those who saw Jun's name instead of kari), Yolei, and Davis! Vote for the couples u want in the review setion! *COMPLETED*
1. Abba

Disclaimer-I do not own digimon or any of the following characters!  
  
It's the middle of Summer Vacation.  
  
***************************************0******************************* ********  
  
Jun sat on the sofa, there was no light in the house, no other sign of human except for herself, she was hugging herself, thinking furiously.  
  
'I love him….but why doesn't he love ME? I always thought if I try hard enough he might….just give me a chance. What have I done wrong? I always try to be there for him, I go to all of his gigs and concerts, I've loved him since I met him in kindergarten! God! Before his fame, back then, no offense, but he wasn't even cute to all the other girls! It was ME who defended him in front of everyone girls who insulted him…why her…and not me…am I just too…ugly? Or…what? I know I'm not as smart as some girls can be, or pretty, or beautiful! Or cute, or witty, or funny, or nice, or kind, or sincere, or neat, or different, or cool, but oh Matt, I love you, and I'll wait for ever…..even if you broke my heart into millions of pieces when I saw you with that girl, even if I pretend to be over you….' Jun thought, as she mentally slapped herself. She heard the door open, she didn't move an inch, knowing it was Davis because their parents had gone to America and were not going to come back until two months later, leaving her in charge of her little brother. 'Sigh, even though I over heard Davis say that I've change and become a wayyy nicer person, why doesn't Matt like me?'  
  
*******************************Flash Back*************************************  
  
'Matt! Where are you? I'm not going until I see you running out!' Jun thought as she stood there, on the bleachers, shaking as she was hit by people as they passed by, hurt by the rocks falling on her….then she saw Matt, she yelped, but instead of coming to her aid, he ran to a pretty girl with reddish brown hair, who was not being hurt, and gave her a quick hug and ran out side with her. Tears welled up for her eyes  
  
**************************************0******************************** **********  
  
"Matt! I've made your favorite cookies! TK told me they're your favorites!" Jun said happily as she walked to The Teenage Wolves' practice room, 'It definetly was worth the time to learn to bake them, even if it took me the whole weekend trying to learn how to back them.' She thought, then she saw Sora and Matt in a corner… making out…she dropped the cookies and they saw her, quickly they got off of each other and zipped up their pants. She screamed at them….then when she stopped, Matt yelled at her back…  
  
"You idiot! I never liked you! So go away! You are so annoying! DO YOU KNOW HOW ANNOYING YOU ARE? FIRST YOU STOCK ME EVERYWHERE, THEN YOU ACT LIKE ONE OF THOSE FAN GIRLS WHO PRETENDS THAT I LOVE THEM, THEN COME TO MY CONCERTS AND SCREAM WHILE I SING, ALSO YOU ALMOST RUINED ONE OF MY VACATION, AND NOW YOU WALK IN WHILE MY GIRL FRIEND AND I….UH, NEVER MIND. JUST GO AWAY, I HATE YOU, I DON'T LIKE YOU AND YOU WILL NEVER BE MY GIRL FRIEND." Jun ran out of the room…  
  
"Matt, that was kind of harsh you know." Sora said, unhappily. Matt sighed, "It was the only way." Jun burst in to tears out side the door when she heard this, and this time, she ran back home.  
  
**************************************0******************************** **********  
  
Davis walked in and turned on the light, "AGHHHHHHHH!' he along with another person, yelled when he saw Jun. Jun didn't even moved a muscle.  
  
"Jun? What are you doing here without any lights?" Davis said, while Yolei just stared at Jun.  
  
"Davis, go away…go back to your room, I need some time by myself." Jun said, still not moving.  
  
"So…Yolei and I are going to my room, okay?" Jun sat straight up and looked at Yolei.  
  
"You're here?" Jun said, obviously surprised.  
  
"Yeah." Yolei mumbled unhappily. 'I can't believe this is my only alternative, why did Cody and his mom and grandfather had to go to that stupid convention for the weekend? And Kari's mom said no, and TK's house is obviously out because of his mom, Sora? Nah, not too close to her, and this is what I get myself into.' Yolei thought. 'Mimi? Sigh…she wasn't back yet.'  
  
"Of course she is, don't tell me you forgot. I told you! I asked mom and dad for permission and they said yes if it's okay with you and you said it's fine!" Davis said, shaking his head.  
  
"Well…I guess… yeah, sure, you can stay in my room if you want to get away from my annoying little brother if you want." Jun said, smiling at Yolei. Jun liked Yolei best out Davis's friends, of course. Kari was that brunette who Davis went head over heels for, who annoyed Jun greatly because it makes her think of her experience with Matt. TK, Tai, Sora? TK and Tai were the one who usually pulls her while Matt runs away, Sora was that girl who Matt gave up on her. Izzy, Joe? Nerds. Ken? Too popular. Cody was actually okay except he was so quiet. Besides, Yolei was the only one who taunt Davis much, to Jun's like, she didn't like how some times the others were too nice to Davis.  
  
"Thanks, I know I'll come over sooner or later." Yolei said, grinning while Davis groaned. Then he went to his room, with Yolei holding her stuff at his heels.  
  
'That brother, what am I going to do with him?' Jun thought, as she closed the living room night and went to her room to bed.  
  
"Night you two!" She said out side of Davis's room door before she went to her bed room.  
  
"Night!" Yolei and Davis said from Davis's room. Jun fell asleep in her bed.  
  
***************************************0******************************* ********  
  
"I'm the guest!"  
  
"So what! It's my bed!"  
  
"Hey! You're suppose to be the host! Hosts are suppose to be nice to the guests."  
  
"Dude! When Ken slept over, he slept on the floor with out one complain."  
  
"I'm NOT Ken!"  
  
"What ever! Get off of my bed!"  
  
"NO! Sleep on the floor!" Jun was a wake by some screaming, 'oh brother, what time is it?' Jun thought sleepily, she rolled over and read her clock, her eyes bugged out, it was 4:15am. 'FOUR FIFTEEN??? MY BROTHER STAYED UP TO FOUR FIFTEEN??? WHOA, HE COULD BARELY STAY UP TO MIDNIGHT EVERY YEAR.' Jun shook her head, that Yolei was sure something else. She got up, walked out, and knocked on Davis's door.  
  
"Davis, what is going on? It's like four in the morning!" Jun said, a little annoyed, though she wasn't because she was kind of glad because she just had a nightmare about Matt and herself.  
  
Silenced followed. Jun shook her head and opened the door, Jun laughed at the sight. It was a even more of a mess than usual, Davis's desk was all messed up, books were scattered around, the bed was all rustled up, the chair was upside down, and pillows were on the floor, two little stuff animals were in a corner, 'man if they were real, then it would look like they're trying to hide' Jun thought as she kept on laughing, and Davis and Yolei were frozen, it appeared that Davis was trying to pull Yolei off the bed, looking at Jun. Jun stopped laughing and Davis took advantage of Yolei being frozen and with one pull she toppled off of the bed.  
  
"What's going on you guys?" Jun said after she stopped laughing and took a deep breath.  
  
"Sorry, did we wake you up?" Yolei said, getting up, and started to put some books back on the shelf.  
  
"Yeah, no kidding." Jun said, then she gave Davis a look.  
  
"Cute PJs Yolei. Go to bed guys as soon as you finish cleaning up." Jun said and went back to the room. Yolei blushed a bit, she was wearing a light blue PJ with yellow stars pattern.  
  
"See what you did?" Davis grumbled as he organized his papers.  
  
"ME? Davis, if you weren't being such pain and wouldn't let me sleep on the bed peacefully, none of this would have happened." Yolei said, while Chibimon and Poromon snickered from their corner.  
  
"WATCH IT!" Davis and Yolei snapped to the two little digimons as they finished cleaning the last of the mess. Chibimon and Poromon exchanged a look, and bounced to a pillow, and fell asleep. While Davis closed the curtains (you know what I mean), Yolei jumped in to the bed and rolled over the wall, and pretend to be asleep.  
  
"HEY! Cheater!" Davis said when he turned around, he jumped on the bed, "Get off." And he rolled on top of Yolei and started to tickle her (Dude, incase you haven't notice, I love this part! It almost happens in every story I wrote ever since ………….. ^-^ Getting a little personal).  
  
"Give up?" Davis asked as he kept on tickling Yolei, who was gasping for air and laughing at the same time, she shook her head.  
  
Jun heard loud laughter, now she was annoyed, she got up and marched over to Davis's room and saw………  
  
Davis and Yolei looked up at the sound of the door opening, they froze.  
  
Jun grinned, "Am I interrupting something?".  
  
"NO!" Davis and Yolei screamed. Davis rolled off of Yolei and off the bed, and on to mattress.  
  
"Fine, I'll get the floor." Davis grumbled, Yolei gave him a fake sickly sweet smile.  
  
"Glad that's over." Jun said and return to her room once more. Davis grumbled a bit more while Yolei head to the bath room to do what ever she had to do.  
  
*Knock Knock* "What?"  
  
"Me. Want to brush my teeth, I'm getting real sleepy." Davis said.  
  
"Kay." Yolei said, and opened the bathroom door, turned out she was brushing her teeth too. Her hair was tied up. So they both brushed their teeth, then washed their face, and then Yolei went back to Davis's room while Davis did his thing, both go tucked in and lights out…  
  
"Mmm, Yolei?"  
  
"…………….."  
  
"I know you're awake."  
  
"Davis, why can't we talk about this in the morning?"  
  
"It's almost five am, most normal people consider this 'morning'."  
  
  
  
Sorry to end like this! Got to go! Right now I have writer's block for Kari strikes back, so I deleted it and I'll finish later! Please don't forget to review! 


	2. Babba

Disclaimer-I do not own digimon or any of the following characters!  
  
It's the middle of Summer Vacation.  
  
***************************************0******************************* *******  
  
"What do you want?" Yolei mumbled, rolling over to the side of the bed and peered at Davis over her pillow and saw two eyes staring straight back at her, she gave a little yelp.  
  
"Shut up! You don't want Jun to come in here and complain again? At this rate, she'll never let my friends sleep over again." Davis said, he was sitting up, leaning on Yolei's pillow/bed side.  
  
"Well don't scare me like that!"  
  
"Sorry." Davis said, not sounding sorry at all.  
  
"Fine, be that way", and Yolei rolled over back to the wall.  
  
"Okay, fine, sorry Princess Yolei, happy?"  
  
"Better." And Yolei rolled back. "What do you want again?"  
  
"Well…you're Kari's best friend right?"  
  
"Well…not really, in fact to tell you the truth, if TK was a girl, I don't think I would be as close to her as we are now. I mean…we're only close because I'm the only girl she can talk to with girl problems."  
  
"TA?"  
  
"Davis." Yolei said warningly.  
  
"Humph. You could have atleast said Davis too!" Davis said.  
  
"You know what I mean! You little!" Yolei said, strangling Davis (just saw another Simpson reruns). Yolei let go of Davis and he coughed a few times.  
  
"Now I see why guys show no interests in Yolei." Davis muttered as he massaged his neck.  
  
"What was that?" Yolei asked sweetly.  
  
"Nothing." Davis grumbled.  
  
"Back to where I was, Davis, I see no point of you being jealous of TK, you know he's going out with Catherine now. In fact, she's here now, in Odaiba I mean, didn't you hear TK talking about it? She's going to arrive tonight, I mean, a few hours ago."  
  
"Yeah, like how could I not know? She was all TP could talk about. Man, that French digidestined, she's a babe, though Kari is much better."  
  
"Davis, we seriously need to teach the alphabets again, it's TK!"  
  
"TO."  
  
"TK!"  
  
"TP."  
  
"TK!"  
  
"TA."  
  
"TK!"  
  
"TC."  
  
"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"Shut up!" Davis said, his hand covering Yolei's mouth.  
  
"Lemphgf." Yolei said, atleast that's what Davis thought Yolei said, since her voice was muffled.  
  
"I'm going to let go, but you promise not that you're not going to scream again until…we get out of the house, starting now. I don't want my social future to be affected by your screams." Davis said, looking at the door, then back to Yolei. Yolei nodded, and Davis let go.  
  
"Repeat after me or else I'm going to scream. TK." Yolei said in a fake sweet tone.  
  
"TP."  
  
"Davis!"  
  
"TK! Happy?"  
  
"Not really." Yolei said, Davis sighed. "Okay, what ever. Davis, what did you really want to ask me?"  
  
"Well…do you think Kari would say yes if I ask her out to the movies this Sunday?"  
  
"No."  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
"She's going to sleep in, then go to a play with her parents and Tai on Sunday, then it would be night and her parents are taking her to this new restaurant for dinner, then it would be too late to go out."  
  
"Oh…well, what about Monday night?"  
  
"As a friend?"  
  
"You know what I mean." Davis said, Yolei sighed, and then rolled over to the wall and sat up and looked at the window on the wall next to the bed. "What's up Yolei?"  
  
"……….".  
  
"Yolei?" Davis asked again. Yolei just sighed.  
  
"Davis?"  
  
"Don't repeat me!"  
  
"I didn't." Yolei said softly.  
  
"Okay, you're sometimes a real pain. What?"  
  
"You might not realize this, but have you ever wonder why I…I don't have a crush on Ken anymore?"  
  
"Yeah, it was kind of weird, you just stopped suddenly, though I shouldn't be surprise, you are weird enough to change boys to crush on every day." Davis said teasingly. Yolei looked straight at Davis, making him loose his grin.  
  
"You might find it funny that I gave up on Ken that fast, but what I'm going to tell you next…is…more shocking…."  
  
"What?" Davis said impatiently, "Don't keep me waiting!" Yolei sighed again. This was a side Davis hardly ever saw in Yolei, 'Man, this must be serious, I've never seen her so…serious I guess. Usually she's loud bouncy hyper active…hardly ever so…quiet, Cody always told me there was a side of Yolei like this, but I always thought he was joking.' Davis thought, then he snapped back to reality.  
  
"Ken…I heard him." Yolei sighed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He says…he thinks…he's catching on to Kari…"  
  
"WHAT? THAT TRAITOR! #$%&**%$$###%" Davis exploded, in a low voice.  
  
"Calm down Davis, he was talking only to Wormmon at that time, besides, he only likes her a little bit more than a friend…" Yolei and Davis both sighed. They stayed like that, not moving, Yolei looking out the window at the stars, Davis on his bed spread, until fifteen minutes later…….  
  
"I knew that, to tell you the truth." Davis sighed again.  
  
"WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Yolei said, raising her voice.  
  
"Chill out! I mean…I saw him sneaking looks at Kari every now and then, ever since…remember that time he opened up the gates to send Daemon to the dark ocean in Odaiba?"  
  
"Do you think I'll forget?"  
  
"Anyway, I can tell he admires her for believing in him, I mean, she was the first to aid him and give him power, and to believe in him, not that I didn't…but…"  
  
"Yeah yeah Davis."  
  
"So why did you give up anyway? You don't see me giving up on Kari." Davis said, Yolei looked at Davis in surprise.  
  
"What?" Davis ask. Yolei's face then turned grim.  
  
"I…it's… oh my god! Five thirty! I seriously need to sleep." Yolei said, pretending to yawn, then curled up back into her blanket.  
  
"Hey! You didn't answer me, two questions, faker!" Davis said, poking Yolei.  
  
"You really want to know?" Yolei asked, rolling over to Davis (AGAIN), their faces were just inches away.  
  
"Yes." Davis said.  
  
"I'm not too sure, but I think she likes you just as a good friend and now…*sigh* you still don't get why I just told you about my crush on Ken…okay, let's put this in to more of a simple way, compare me with Kari." Yolei gives Davis a weak smile, then rolls back to the wall, "Now let me sleep in peace!".  
  
Davis falls back into his little area and thinks, 'Compare me with Kari. Then Yolei's face, then her voice appeared again, Compare me with Kari' over and over. He didn't get it. 


	3. Cabba

Disclaimer-I do not own digimon or any of the following characters!  
  
It's the middle of Summer Vacation.  
  
***************************************0************************************ **  
  
Davis was at the beach. Kari was leaning against Davis, "I love you Davis", she said, and tilt her head up to give him a kiss on the cheek. Davis grinned, and suddenly he was gently rubbed with her towel, it got rougher and a disgusting smell began to drift up in the air………  
  
"WHAT!" Davis yelped, it was just a dream. He opened his eyes, Yolei was rubbing his face with his dirty stinky blanket from soccer practice yesterday. "Watch it! Gross! (whacks the towel away) You just made me wake up from one of the best dreams I've had in days." Davis drooled at thought of his dream again, him all muscular and Kari leaning against him in her bikini…WHACK!  
  
"Don't even think about it Motomiya." Yolei said, shaking her fingers at him, while Poromon and Chibimon giggled and ate the food Yolei gave them on a pillow.  
  
"Ouch." Davis said, rubbing his shoulder, "How do you know what I'm thinking."  
  
"Who else? What else? I'm pretty good at guessing what you think, oh wait or do you think?" Yolei said, laughing.  
  
"Yeah, what ever." Davis grumbled. "Go out side, I need to get change." Yolei nodded.  
  
"Do you want to eat breakfast here or do you want to go out?" Davis asked, as he pushed Yolei, along with Chibimon and Poromon in her arms.  
  
"Breakfast?" Yolei laughed, "It's one in the afternoon!"  
  
"Oh, well, brunch then."  
  
"Okay, let's go out, I don't want to raid your refrigerator. Oh, and TK called earlier today, he wants us to meet at his place at seven for dinner tonight Catherine is going to be there. Jun told us to be home by ten, she's going to be coming home around nine." Yolei said, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Yolei?" Poromon said.  
  
"Yes?" Yolei said, settling down in the sofa.  
  
"We're still a little hungry." Chibimon said, giving Yolei a reproachful look. Yolei laughed, "Still? Okay, go raid the cup boards, I bet Chibimon, you know the food around here better than me, so you take Poromon to the food okay? Don't eat all the food though." And with that, Chibimon and Poromon bounced to the kitchen. Yolei gave a little smile to herself. 'How cute. I know I love food too, especially desserts, umm…ice cream...ice cream…ice cream…' Suddenly, she felt some one pinch hard on her cheek, "AGHHHHH!" Yolei yelped. Davis laughed, she turned around and glared at him.  
  
"That was for freaking me out this morning." Davis said, smirking. Yolei shook her head.  
  
"What ever." And she got up and was ready to go to the kitchen to pick up the digimons when Davis stopped her. "What?"  
  
"Remember last night?"  
  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
  
"Well, I'm think I'll go call Kari right now and ask her out."  
  
"Go right a head, you bull head."  
  
"HEY! I'm serious."  
  
"And I'm not?" Yolei said, raising her left eyebrow.  
  
"Fine, you have two choices, either be nice to me and I'll let you listen or be a %&^$# and I'll kick you out, I mean kick you out for the rest of the weekend."  
  
"What choice do I have? I choose being nice." Yolei said, sighing dramatically.  
  
"Okay, come on."  
  
"Okay." Yolei followed Davis to the phone in the living room. Davis took the phone and dialed in Kari's phone number shakily. 'Wow, Davis is sure shaken up on this whole dating with Kari thing, never seen him so nervous since last last year.' Yolei thought.  
  
*Ring ring* "Hello?" Kari said, over at her house…  
  
"He-hello Kari?"  
  
"Davis?"  
  
"Yeah, it's Da-Davis, Davis Motomiya." Davis said nervously, while Yolei stuffed her head on top of a pillow and laughed, and Davis gave her a light smack.  
  
"Which other Davis do I know?" Kari said, laughing.  
  
"I was wondering…can… I mean… wouldyouliketogooutwithme?".  
  
"Excuse me?" Kari said.  
  
"I meant, would you like to go out for dinner tomorrow at the Summer Café and then we could go watch a movie or something…" Davis said nervously, while Yolei ran to the bathroom to laugh…  
  
"Ofcourse!" Kari said, smiling at the phone, she had been waiting for a long time for this to happen. When TK and Catherine started to go out, she realize that Davis was the one for her. He's always been working so hard to impress her, and it wasn't really fair of her to mock him, then he keeps trying, 'it's just so cute!' Kari thought.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Definitely!" Kari said giggling.  
  
"Cool, I'll pick you up at…five thirty tomorrow? We can catch a quick movie and then go out for dinner?" Davis suggested, grinning, then frowned as Yolei howled loudly in the bathroom.  
  
"What was that?" Kari ask. Davis sweat dropped.  
  
"Uh, nothing, hehe. So is it a date?" Davis asked.  
  
"I hope it is! See you tonight…you are coming, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I am, see you!" Davis said and hung up. Then he jumped around, "SCORE! I SCORED!"  
  
Yolei ,Chibimon and Poromon came out to see what the commotion was, Poromon was amazed at Davis, but Chibimon and Yolei knew better.  
  
"What? She actually said yes?" Yolei said, amazed. Davis smirked and gave her a slight shove.  
  
"And you thought she'd say no."  
  
"What's going on?" Poromon asked while Chibimon nodded. Davis picked up the two digimons and threw them up and catch them.  
  
"What do you think? I totally scored on Kari!" Davis said happily, while Poromon and Chibimon giggled. Yolei glanced at her watch and said, "Come on let's go! We can celebrate the victory over lunch."  
  
"Yeah Yeah, let's go." Davis said. And they picked up the two stuffed digimons and dropped them in to Yolei's bag and headed out to lunch.  
  
"Oh yeah, I have a Summer Soccer Odaiba Middle School League practice today."  
  
"Good for you." Yolei said, looking around before crossing the streets.  
  
"So want to watch me? And then we can head over to TK's later."  
  
"Sounds cool, don't expect me to cheer for you though." Yolei said, now it was her who was smirking.  
  
"I'm not expecting it, I know you will cheer for me." Davis said, laughing. 


	4. Dabba

Disclaimer-I do not own digimon or any of the following characters!  
  
It's the middle of Summer Vacation.  
  
***************************************0************************************ **  
  
"LET'S GO DAVIS! SCORE! SCORE!" Yolei yelled up, the coach, some players on the bench, Chibimon and Poromon sweat dropped. Davis kicked the ball and SCORED! "YEAH DAVIS!"  
  
"Good job guys! 4-8! Team B wins!" Coach yelled while Davis and his team mates punched in the air and cheered.  
  
"Good job Davis!" Yolei called. Poromon and Chibimon just smiled.  
  
Davis gave Yolei a grin and waved from the field, Yolei waved back.  
  
"Supportive girl friend you have." Kochi said, giving Davis a grin as they walked to the changing room. Davis, Tom, Jockey choked. Tom, Jockey and Davis were all from the same school. While the rest went to the other two elementary-middle school across town. The three started to laugh.  
  
"Yeah, she's pretty too." Leo chimed in. While Tom, Jockey and Davis kept on howling.  
  
"She's not my girl friend! We're just friends, she's too weird for me." Davis stopped for a second to answer the other guys, grinning.  
  
"Really? Man, judging from the way she cheered for you and you look at her," Leo said, shaking his head and grinned, "I thought you guys were almost inseparable." Jockey stopped laughing for a moment just to gasp out, "Yo-Yolei… INOUE..a-a-and DAVIS?" and went on laughing. Everyone just looked at the three some in shock, and kept on changing. "Boys! Settle down! I can hear you all the way from out side! Hurry up! I want to lock the door up, I have a meeting to go to! If you don't settle down, I think I hear some volunteers to run another mile!" Coach yelled from outside. The three some shut up. Most of the kids had left now except Leo, Tom, Jockey, Davis, and Kochi.  
  
"Sorry guys, man, you have to be kidding me." Davis said as he changed.  
  
"Why would we be kidding you?" Kochi said.  
  
"He and Yolei fight day and night, man, you have to see them when they argue. It's like a movie, they go on and on until they run out of stuff to say, then they do their usual thing and glare." Tom said, grabbing his stuff.  
  
"We don't fight night and day! We didn't fight last night." Davis lied.  
  
"A lot." Jockey said, then, "Last night?!?"  
  
"Yeah, she slept over."  
  
"Really?!" Leo exclaimed  
  
"WHAT? Girls and guys don't have mix sleepovers." Jockey said.  
  
"I'm surprise you are both alive." Tom said.  
  
"Hey, we seriously didn't fight." Davis said.  
  
"It's kind of hard to believe you guys aren't a couple." Leo said.  
  
"Besides, there's that cute chic, Kari Kamiya or something, Davis is like totally obsessed with her." Tom pointed out.  
  
"I'm not obsessed! And don't call her a chic! Though she is pretty cute." Davis said.  
  
"Yeah what ever."  
  
"So you and Yolei are really nothing?" Kochi asked.  
  
"Good friends."  
  
"Right." Kochi said, exchanging a glance with Leo.  
  
"BOYS! HURRY UP! I'm GOING TO BE LATE!" Coach yelled at them from out side, the boys grabbed their stuff and ran out. "Good games boys! Bye!"  
  
"Bye Coach!" The guys called.  
  
"Hey Davis! That girl is still waiting for you!"  
  
"Thanks Coach! Bye!" Davis yelled. He waved good bye to his soccer pals and they waved back, then he ran to Yolei.  
  
"Hehe, just couldn't help cheering for me huh?" Davis said, smirking.  
  
"Yeah, right." Yolei said, "I just wanted to cheer for the winning team."  
  
"Uh huh, that's the team, I'm on it." Davis said, while Yolei just grinned. Davis shrank back, 'Uh oh, I don't like that look on her face', he thought. "What?"  
  
"Calm down Davis, it's nothing big or bad. I was thinking since you are going on a date with Kari tomorrow, maybe you should get her some flowers."  
  
"Flowers?"  
  
"No, fleas."  
  
"Okay, why?" Davis asked, and Yolei sighed.  
  
"Davis, it's more romantic that way." Yolei said pointly. Davis shrugged.  
  
"Okay, what ever. Let's head over to Sora's mom's Flower shop, maybe she can give me a discount, I'll need it." Davis said, grinning again.  
  
"Sure, we still have an hour before we head over to TK's." Yolei said glancing at her watch.  
  
"What happen to the digimons?"  
  
"They fell asleep waiting for you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
**********************************At the Flower Shop************************************  
  
"Hey Sora!" Yolei and Davis said. Sora looked up, she smiled.  
  
"Hi Davis! Hi Yolei? Why are you two here?" Sora said.  
  
"To get flowers, no, roses for Kari." Yolei said, smiling back, while Davis looked at the flowers.  
  
"Flowers for Kari? What's up?" Sora asked curiously.  
  
"I'm going on a date with Kari tomorrow." Davis said proudly while Sora dropped the scissors she was holding. She looked at Yolei in the eye.  
  
"Is HE serious?" Sora said, Yolei giggled.  
  
"Amazing huh?" Yolei remarked.  
  
"I'll say…." Sora said, then realizing what she was implying and quickly turned 90degrees, "Well, choose the ones you want to buy. Though I agree with Yolei, get roses for Kari, yellow ones are her favourite."  
  
"Hmmm." Davis said, frowning.  
  
"What's wrong?" Yolei asked him, admiring the Star Gazers.  
  
"What are your favourite flower Yolei?" Davis asked.  
  
"These. Why?" Yolei said, showing him the light purple Star Gazers. Davis nodded, 'Gee, they're way prettier than the roses.'  
  
"I don't really like the yellow roses…" Sora and Yolei laughed at Davis's comment.  
  
"Keep in mind you're giving these to Kari, not for yourself." Yolei said. Davis nodded and thought about which rose to get half heartily, then when he finally selected six of them, while Yolei helped Sora wrapped it as pretty as possible and adding some of this and that to go with the roses while he stared at the light purple Star Gazers.  
  
"There! Perfect!" Yolei said, bouncing happily. Then she glanced at the clock, 6:55. "OH NO! We're going to be late Davis! Okay, you'll run home and dropped these off, and then I'll meet you at TK's."  
  
"Right! Damn! Hey! No way! Let's run over to your place, drop these off there, so you can change any ways, which is good so you'll have a extra set of clothes at my place, and then we'll go down to TK's."  
  
"Sounds like the plan!" Yolei said, while Davis threw some money on the table and ran out the shop with Yolei, shouting, "BYE SORA!".  
  
"Hey Davis! Don't you want your change?" Sora called, then sighed at the two running away…then put the change into her pockets, 'I'll return it later…' she thought.  
  
"We made it!" Davis said, panting, looking at his watch as he and Yolei rode the elevator.  
  
"Huh? Davis, it's 7:12. Nice try."  
  
"What, oh, I forgot, my watch is slow." Davis said sheepishly while Yolei glared at him. "What, it's not my fault! You were the one who wanted to me to buy flowers!"  
  
"Yeah! But not take so long." Yolei said, then she grabbed the flower from Davis, got out of the elevator, then she fumbled around in her bag, avoiding the two snoozing digimons, and found her keys and opened up the door, grabbed a large vase, filled it with water in the kitchen, dashed to her room, stuck the flowers into the vase, then closed the door, changed, ran back outside, locked the door, and ran back to the elevator, where Davis was waiting, he pressed a button and the elevator came and they dashed in.  
  
"Nice outfit." Davis said, as the elevator doors closed, while Yolei looked annoyed when she looked at what she was wearing. She had just grabbed clothes from her closet with out realizing what she had changed into, she was wearing a over sized blue shirt with a large soccer ball on that Davis had given to her, and a pair of light blue jeans short, so short that the shirt hung over the jeans, that you couldn't tell Yolei that Yolei was wearing shorts.  
  
"Ah! Let me go back and change!" Yolei cried, smacking herself, and raised her hand to press back the floor she lived her when Davis grabbed her and held her back. She whirled around to face Davis.  
  
"What do you think you're doing? I have to change! Look at the state I'm in!" Yolei shrieked.  
  
"We don't have time! You look great, happy? I don't want Kari to think that I'm going to be late tomorrow for our date because I'm late today!" Davis said loudly, and the elevator door opened. They both faced……  
  
"Uh…hi guys…what's up?" TK said, with an amused face. Davis let go of Yolei and they both backed off, then walk out of the elevator.  
  
"Nothing?" Yolei said calmly, smiling at TK. 'Come on Yolei, you're use to these situations, act calm.' She thought to herself, controlling herself. "What are you doing out here?" as Davis blurt out, "It's not what you think!". TK smiled and nodded.  
  
"Right, Davis, I remember you have date with Kari tomorrow. Good luck! I'm going down to buy some pop, turned out we ran out of soda at our place and Catherine loves coke. Just go in, everyone is there! See you guys in five minutes!" TK said, getting into the elevator. 


	5. Eabba

Disclaimer-I do not own digimon or any of the following characters!  
  
Incase you didn't know, in this story, Yolei's parents are lawyer and a manager at a food place! The store was sold…………….  
  
***************************************0************************************ **  
  
"Hey kids! Welcome! Come in!" Mrs. Takashi said, smiling at the two kid at the door, smiling amusingly at them. 'I'm really not use to these new fashions these kids are having! This girl with the beautiful purple hair is only wearing a large T-shirt, the brown hair boy is wearing a pair of goggles! My TK and his hat, oh my!' She thought, letting the two in after they said hi to her. "The kids are in TK's room, except for TK, he went to the super market down stairs. I'm sure you know where that is. Now go to TK's room and wait there! The little digimons are up there too!"  
  
"Okay Mrs. Takashi! Thank you!" Davis and Yolei said, and walked quickly to TK's room.  
  
"Hey guys!" Davis said while Yolei smiled at everyone. Ken and Cody were sitting on the floor, Kari was sitting on a chair while Catherine was sitting on TK's bed.  
  
"Hey!" Everyone said to them, except for Ken, who nodded and Catherine, looking uncertain. Yolei walked to where Catherine was, and sat next to her.  
  
"Bonjour, je suis Yolei." Yolei said clearly, smiling at the uncertain blond. The French girl smiled and said in English with a heavy accent, "Hello Yolei! I'm Catherine, I know English, so you don't have to speak French to me."  
  
"Really! Wow that's great!" Yolei said, exchanged a look with Cody and they both cracked a large smile. Both of them had brush up a little French Oral skill to be able to talk to Catherine.  
  
"I'm very pleased too." Catherine said, smiling.  
  
"What were you guys doing before we got here? And where's the digimon?" Davis asked as he let Chibimon and Poromon out of Yolei's bag.  
  
"Nothing much, we were pretty much talking. Oh, we sent them back to the Digital World." Kari said, giving Davis a big smile as he took a spot on the floor near her.  
  
"Oh…" Davis said and within seconds, the other two digimons disappeared in a flash.  
  
"Hey Davis, do you know that our summer league is going to have a game against you guys next week?" Ken asked Davis.  
  
"Really! Like I don't know! Our team is training really hard, you should have seen us today!" Davis said.  
  
"Right." Ken said, smirking a little.  
  
"I'm not lying! Yolei! Tell him!" Davis said, turning to Yolei. 'On one hand, Davis was pretty good today, but if I say he was, then I would be just egging him on, and Ken would probably be a little miff at me,' Yolei thought, 'Oh well, Davis is a good friend.' Yolei smiled and nodds.  
  
"Yeah, he was pretty good today, though I thought Kochi or what's his name was a bit better."  
  
"WHAT!" Davis exclaimed, and everyone but Cody and Catherine laughed. Cody was trying to explain what his Kendo stick was for.  
  
"How much did Davis pay you to say that?" Ken said, and he and Kari laughed. Yolei and Davis turned red. 'KEN THINKS I'M THAT CHEAP! HOW DARE HE!' Yolei thought while Davis had the almost the same exact thought as Yolei, "How DARE HE thinks Yolei is that cheap!'.  
  
"It was just a joke, I was kidding, sorry." Ken said nervously seeing Yolei and Davis turning red. 'What's with them, they're usually more outgoing than this.' Kari thought, shaking her head.  
  
"No! That's a base ball bat! This is a KENDO stick!" Cody said, everyone turned the two young people. Catherine looked a little frustrated.  
  
"HEY GUYS! COME OUT FOR DINNER!" TK yelled from outside. The DDs got up from where they sat and went to the dinner table, and their jaws dropped open at the sight of food in front of them, their mood changed quickly, looking at the great food spread upon the table.  
  
***************************************0************************************ ******  
  
"Yolei is such an idiot! Look, it's like pouring outside." Davis said worriedly, looking outside the window. Everyone was surprised.  
  
"Davis, Yolei is a big girl, she can take care of herself." Kari said smiling. The DDs (minus Yolei) were sitting on the floor playing Go Fish. Yolei had run off to get some kind of bakery goods that Kari's mom had bought for them and Kari had forgotten.  
  
"Anyway, it's your turn." Catherine said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Davis grumbled. As he played the game, he got more and more frustrated.  
  
"Man, you have to calm down Davis. I'm almost afraid to think what would have happened here if Kari was out there instead of Yolei." TK said, as they piled up the cards, they had finished the game. Davis shook his head, and glanced at the clock, 7:48pm. Twenty minutes had pass since Yolei left. He got up and put on his coat.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ken asked him.  
  
"After Yolei." Davis said as he went out the door, leaving the DDs in puzzlement.  
  
"What's with Davis?" Kari asked the other s worriedly.  
  
"I don't know." TK said, shrugging, while Catherine just giggled.  
  
"Maybe he likes her." She suggested. The rest of the DDs looked at her in amazement, except for Kari.  
  
"NO WAY! He's going out with me! Well…we officially starts tomorrow." Kari said, grinning, "Besides, trust me, I know them and they would never in a million years like each other more than good friends or brothers or sisters."  
  
"True." Ken said, nodding.  
  
"I agree with Kari." Cody announced, then he got up and bowed. "I have to go home now, my mom and my granddad is expecting me to be home soon." And with that he left as the DDs said bye to him.  
  
"Well…what do you guys want to do now?" TK asked cheerfully.  
  
"I have to go home too." Ken said, getting up, "Thanks for the dinner, TK." And Ken went to Mrs. Takaeru and the others greeted him good bye and he left.  
  
"Well…any suggestions?" TK asked, looking at the two girls that left. Catherine and TK sort of wanted Kari to leave to so they could have time by themselves, Kari knew what they wanted, but she really did wanted to wait for Davis and then he could walk her home.  
  
"We could watch that new video you bought." Catherine suggested, and TK brighten up at the idea and Kari nodded, smiling.  
  
******************************************0********************************* ******  
  
Ah…what's going to happen next? Find out soon! Please review! Thank yoU! 


	6. Fabba

Disclaimer-I do not own digimon or any of the following characters! 261536, 534244, 420048, 515008  
  
Incase you didn't know, in this story, Yolei's parents are lawyer and a manager at a food place! The store was sold…………….  
  
***************************************0************************************ **  
  
"Stupid Stupid." Yolei murmured to herself. Yolei was suppose to go to the Kamiya's to get some bakery goods, but when she got there, no on was home, there was a note on the door that said, "Sorry Kari! I have a emergency Ladies Society Meeting and I decided to take the goods with me! Your brother won't be home eight, so don't come home till eight thirty! To be on the safe side! –Love, your mother.". Why had she gotten in to this mess, oh god! She couldn't stand watching Ken stealing glances and helping Kari when ever he could, she had jumped at the chance of leaving the Takashi's residence…and now it was pouring and she was soaking wet. She had decide to run back to TK's place, but she tripped and fell in to a disgusting muddy puddle and bruised her bare legs abit, and she twisted her ankle a little. 'Why couldn't I have at least to the common sense to know that it would rain sometimes later after I got out of TK's place and brought a umbrella? Or at least wear a coat and something to wear on my legs.' She thought as she paddled to a bench with a Tree on top nearby. She climbed on it and hugged her knees. Her feet hurt, she was cold, and it didn't help she was wet.  
  
'I'll wait till the rain stops under this tree, it helps a little, then I'll head back." Yolei thought, and fell asleep.  
  
"YOLEI! YOLEI!" Davis said, shaking the girl. She opened her eyes.  
  
"Davis?" She said, he was also soaking wet.  
  
"Are you okay? Man! You look horrible." Davis exclaimed, looking worried as he check the girl out, who was pale white a little bruised, but red in the face, and was all dirty.  
  
"I'm fine…kind of...what are you doing here? God, you're so wet, what happened to you!" Yolei said, giving him a weak smile.  
  
"Never mind me. What happened?" Davis asked.  
  
"I went to the Kamiya's, no one was home and it started to rain and I decide to make a run for it, and then I tripped nearby, hurt my ankle and I climbed on here, and then I fell asleep I guess." Yolei said, still hugging her foot, she was cold. Davis took off his soaked coated and made Yolei wore it. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem. Now let me see your foot, trust me, I've been hurt and see people hurt their foot on the field." Davis said, he took a good look and felt Yolei's ankle. "Not bad, just a little twisted. Come on, let's head home." He said, and pulled Yolei to her feet, and immediately she collapsed to the ground.  
  
"OH MY GOD! Are you okay!?!" Davis asked, helping the girl to the bench. Yolei winced, "Yeah, I'm fine Davis, thanks."  
  
"Here, you can't walk home like this." Davis said, sniffling, he was definitely catching a cold. He turned around, "Climb on."  
  
"But…"  
  
"Come on! We don't have all day…I mean night." Davis said, and Yolei climbed on. She placed her head against Davis's neck, and fell asleep again.  
  
***************************************0************************************ **  
  
Yolei got out of the showers. She had a headache and was really dizzy, it didn't help that she had to blow dry her hair. She went back in to Davis's room. He was sitting up on the mattress leaning on his bed, but he was asleep. Yolei smiled weakly to herself. When they got home, Jun was already asleep, Davis woke her (Yolei) up and told her to take a shower while Davis phoned TK and told him and a disappointed Kari that they're at Davis's place and they're not going back to TK's place and then he took a quick shower himself in his parents bathroom. Then he laid the mattress and blankets on the floor, then he ate some medicine and left two pills for Yolei to eat on the table along with a cup of water and a bottle of pills, just in case. He decided to wait for Yolei…then he fell asleep.  
  
Yolei carefully laid Davis back on to the mattress and tucked him in, then she ate the medicine he left for her…she started to go to bed when she realize Davis was starting to really sweat, and was rolling around in his mattress. She got down and placed a hand on Davis's head, it was hot!  
  
Then she felt her own forehead and it was hot too, but not as hot as Davis's head. She got up, sighed, and knew what she had to do. She went to the bathroom and grabbed a bowl and filled it with water, then also grabbed a towel, and she went back into the room.  
  
She wet the towel and began to rub Davis's face gently every five minutes, she did for a long time…until…  
  
"Yolei! You're still up!" Jun exclaimed, awakening. She had wanted to go to the bathroom. Yolei glanced over at the clock, almost three am…'Great,' She thought. Her headache was getting worse and she was starting to feel really drowsy, but she wanted to feed another two pills to Davis at three thirty before she went to bed…  
  
"Your brother is pretty sick." Yolei said hoarsely, and gulped some water.  
  
"Man, you are too!" Jun said as she placed a hand over Yolei's forehead.  
  
"I'm fine." Yolei said weakly, "Don't worry, I'm going to sleep at three thirty, I just want to make sure Davis eats medicine as often as necessary."  
  
"Yolei…" Jun said, sighing, she didn't want Yolei to get worse, but on the other hand, Davis was pretty sick, and she really had to go to bed because she had a small head ache herself, and nodded at Yolei. "Sleep as soon as you force down the pills, okay?"  
  
"Okay." Yolei said, and Jun disappeared in to the bathroom.  
  
*****************************************0********************************** ******  
  
Yolei glanced at the clock, 3:28… 'Finally!' She thought weakly, and paddled over to the pills, popped two in to her mouth and gulped it down with some water, then she grabbed two more pills and the cup of water to Davis…  
  
"Davis…Davis. Eat this, it'll make you feel better." Yolei said softly, Davis woke up, still not clear, Yolei gave all the strength she had and pushed him to sit up, and Davis ate the pills, and she let go and PLOP he fell right back down, Yolei gave a weak smile to herself. She put back the glass on the table and tucked Davis in…'I'm done.' She thought….and fainted.  
  
*****************************************0********************************** ******  
  
"Umm?" Davis groaned as he woke up, he still had a mild head ache, as if wasn't that enough, one of his nose was stuffed, and something heavy was on his stomach. He got up, and something fell. Davis gasped.  
  
"Yolei?" Davis said, the girl didn't reply, she was sleeping. "Gosh, you freak me out." He lifted the girl gently and put her on the bed and tucked her in. He felt her forehead, then his own, 'Man, hers is still pretty ugly.' He thought as he saw the bowl and towel on the table, he realized what he should do and did exactly what Yolei did to him last night. He lifted her glasses off and gently wiped Yolei's face.  
  
His stomach growled and he glanced at the clock, three thirty, 'Man, I'm hungry.' Davis thought and went out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him. He went out side.  
  
"Morning Jun." He said, his sister was lounging on the sofa, watching TV. "Aren't you going anywhere today?"  
  
"Morning bro. Nah, I've got no where to go for now, but I'm going to Angela's place later, how's Yolei? How are you?" Jun asked, as Davis went to the tissue box.  
  
"I'm fine, Yolei's fever is still up and pretty bad, I wanted to give her some more pills but she looked so tired." Davis said, blowing his nose.  
  
"I'm not surprised, that girl was still up by three when I went to bath room last night." Jun said, her eyes gluing to the TV. Davis jerked his head to Jun.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"She stayed up last night nursing you." Jun said, trying to concentrate on the show.  
  
"She did? Man, no wonder she's pretty awful now." Davis said worriedly, instead of going back to the kitchen for food, he went back to check on Yolei again. He looked at the girl, who was sweating and shivering at the same time, "JUN!" Davis shouted, and Jun came running in.  
  
"What's WRONG DAVIS?" Jun yelped, running to his side.  
  
"What am I suppose to do?" Davis asked.  
  
"THAT'S WHY YOU MADE ME MISS THE SHOW?" Jun asked angrily.  
  
"DUDE! Shush! You'll wake her up, she's sick." Davis said.  
  
"Fine, what the heck, let her be, give her a light layer of blanket. Don't bother her right now, and give her a fresh wet and cold towel for her forehead." Jun said, walking back out side.  
  
"Wait! Won't she be cold? She's already shivering in this blanket."  
  
"Better be cold then let her sweat so much." Jun said, (what a baka, no offense, YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO WORK UP A GOOD SWEAT when you have a fever).  
  
"Okay." Davis said, believing Jun, and did what he was told, then he went out of the room to make breakfast and returned with a plate of pancakes and a cup of milk. 'Good thing there's no soccer practice today, or else I would have to skip.' Davis thought as he ate and watched Yolei, was snoozing, breathing hardly, and kept shivering. 'Man, she must pretty cold, what should I do?' Davis thought… 


	7. Gabba

Disclaimer-I do not own digimon or any of the following characters! Oh yeah, in case you are wondering about Yolei's feet, it healed over night! Aha! Answering one of my reviews. No, it doesn't take Yolei twenty minutes to run from Kamiya residence to Takashi place, but she fell asleep on the bench, remember?  
  
= At the Kamiya's Residence! =  
  
"I swear Tai! You're not helping me at all!" Kari exclaimed, their room was flood by Kari's clothes.  
  
"Kari, I mean it! You look great in everything! Just choose a out fit!" Tai said.  
  
"Even in this?" Kari asked, holding up a green tub top she had gotten from Mimi.  
  
"NO! Kari, if you dare to go out in that, I am going to make you wear a paper bag on top."  
  
"Okay, fine, you're no help." Kari said, giggling.  
  
"Kari, report to me if that Davis make one single move that you do not want, okay?".  
  
"Yeah sure, I really want a second opinion on what I'm going to wear! No Tai, you're not helping." Kari said as Tai opened in his mouth in protest, then Kari snapped her fingers. "Yolei!". She went over to the phone and phoned the Inoues. Tai watched his little sister, shaking his head, then after a few moments, Kari put down the phone, and redialed another number.  
  
"What's wrong Kari?" Tai asked.  
  
"I forgot, Yolei is sleeping over at Davis's place for the weekend." Kari said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Dooooooo Dooooooo Dooooooo  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Davis?"  
  
"Kari?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me!" Kari said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey Kari." Davis said, winced at her voice, for she was so loud and his headache hadn't completely disappear yet, but happy that she called him.  
  
"Is Yolei there?"  
  
"Yeah, but she's still sleeping, she has a pretty bad cold and fever from last night. What's up?" Davis said.  
  
"Oh…nothing…" Kari said, a bit down, not only was Yolei sick and couldn't help her, but Davis sounded a bit upset, and didn't sound as cheerful and eager as he always did when she phoned him.  
  
"Anything else?" Davis asked. "I have to go, the towel is getting warm."  
  
"Uh, towel getting warm?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean, the towel on Yolei's forehead. J1un said to keep it cold and wet."  
  
"Oh…well, then, see you later today then!" Kari said, hanging up. Davis stared at the receiver, then put it back on the phone and walked back into the room. 'Uh oh…I'm suppose to pick her up at five thirty…and then we're going to have a date, but what about Yolei?"  
  
'Nah,' He thought and said out loud to himself, 'I'll see if Yolei's in better condition before canceling the date with Kari, I can't just give up that easily! I've been waiting to go on this date for ever!"  
  
"You're going to cancel the date because of me?" Yolei asked, looking at Davis, who gasped.  
  
"You're up!" Davis said happily, and walked over to her, and sat on his chair.  
  
"No kidding. I'm feeling better already!" Yolei said, smiling, she was feeling better, but the weird thing was that she felt hot and cold at the same time. Davis made a face at her, "Nice try, but I can still tell your sick."  
  
"Fine! But Davis! Go on the date!" Yolei said, using all her energy to stay focus.  
  
"NO! You're sick, who's going to take care of you?"  
  
"AGH! Davis, you don't have much time to argue! It's almost four thirty now! Get it through you're big head that you have to go! And don't forget! Pick up the roses at my place!" Yolei said, annoyed now.  
  
"I'm NOT going! Who's going to take care of you?" Davis said, refreshing Yolei's towel. Yolei brushed his hand away, and sat up, taking off the towel on her head. And wrapped the blanket around her, shivering and sweating at the same time.  
  
"I'll be fine! Davis! Come on! AGH! You've been dying to go on this date since like eternity!" Yolei said. Davis sighed, "You're right Yolei. I have waited a long time for the date with Kari."  
  
"THEN GO! Come on, I'll help you get ready, oh, and do you have anything decent I can eat? I'm hungry."  
  
"Yeah, okay." Davis said. "But you better glue to the phone, I'm going to call you on my cell when ever I feel like I have to check on you, okay?"  
  
"DAVIS!?! I'm NOT a LITTLE GIRL! I'm just 2 months younger than YOU!"  
  
"So? You stayed up all night just to nurse me!"  
  
"So you're trying to repay me by this? Okay, tell you what. Go and have a great time tonight and I'll be really happy."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Okay, but still, stay near the phone."  
  
"…."  
  
Sorry to keep this short, I have to go! Hope you all like this short chapter! ^-^ Please REVIEW! 


	8. Habba!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own digimon or any of the following characters! Hey sorry! The Jun-part will be written in another story! Today is Sunday by the way, story started out as Friday Night.  
  
"Davis, what are you doing?" Kari asked, now a bit annoyed. Davis took out his cell phone and was punching in some numbers now.  
  
Davis was on time for the date and delighted her with some of her favourite flowers wrapped in beautifully. And he was totally awed by what she looked like, she had put on sun flowers hair clips and a light yellow sun dress along with a bracelet and a white purse to go along with. Then they went out and bought two movie tickets to the new movie, which Davis insisted on paying, and they talked about people they knew, how Tai was doing about Matt and Sora, now they were at this little French restaurant and they ordered. There was only one flaw in this whole thing, how Davis phoned Yolei every other ten minutes with his cell phone.  
  
"Phoning Yolei. Sorry Kari, excuse me for a minute." Davis said and turned away.  
  
Not like she would be jealous of Yolei because of that or anything…'I am jealous, I guess, I can't believe he is giving her so much attention! I should have treat him better before…' Kari thought as she watched Davis talked to Yolei. Then she was startled by hearing Yolei's ranting, anyone could guess Yolei was yelling over the phone. She smiled and tried not to crack up as she heard what Yolei was ranting about and at Davis's face, who was also holding the phone away from himself, 'He's so cute!' Kari thought.  
  
"DABIS STOB CALLIN BE! GO OB WITH YOU(R) DA-TE! I'M FIND! SHEESH! I'M SURBRISE KARI HASN'T DITCHED YOU YET! NOW GET ON WITH YOUR DA-TE! I'M FIND, THE TEMBERTURE IS ONLY ABOUT FIVE DEGREES UNORBAL, BESIDES A STUFFED NOSE. NOW STOP CALLING BE!" And she hung up. Davis looked at the phone in disgust.  
  
"I hate it when she yells." Davis said, hanging up, 'Can't she tell I'm worried about her? How come she gets to take care of me and I don't get to take care of her back?' Davis thought. Kari giggled.  
  
"You're making such a big deal over a fever that five degrees higher! The worst it is having a headache that really hurts." Kari said gently, and then realize what she had said, 'KARI! How could you say that?' She mentally yelled at herself. Davis smacks his head, and mentally debates with himself. 'Would Yolei eat the medicine for headaches? How stupid can I be? I forgot to leave it out for her! Stupid Stupid. She probably needs your help right now and instead, you're enjoying a date with Kari! How could you? You heartless guy! You should head back home!'  
  
"Davis?" Kari said gently, shaking Davis out of his thoughts.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Never mind." Kari said as they were served with their food. 'What are you going to say, oh yeah, fine be that way, go home if you want to be with Yolei so much. Right Kari. That's real smart.' Kari thought to herself.  
  
"So did you see that show, Ultimate Revenge last night?" Davis asked.  
  
"No." Kari said, eating, "What was it about?" And Davis told Kari what happened and Kari laughed.  
  
*******************************************0******************************** *******  
  
"Davis, today was really fun." Kari said, smiling, 'Who would have thought a date with Davis would be so much fun? And ever since Yolei blew up he stopped calling her, and the movie was funny, he was funny, cute and much better than TK would ever be.' Kari though and sighed happily. They were now at Kari's place.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Davis said, smiling.  
  
"Uh huh." Kari said, 'Ask me out again! Ask me out again! Ask me out again!' She thought furiously.  
  
"Do you-uh…" Davis started, 'Oh come on! You got the crest of courage, you should have the courage to ask her again, she did say it was fun being with you, didn't she?"  
  
"Yes?" Kari asked, giving Davis full attention, blinking her eyes.  
  
"Well, I was thinking, are you busy tomorrow?" Davis asked, not using his head.  
  
"Nope! My parents were going to take me out, but something came out, so we're going next week instead."  
  
"Really? Cool, I mean, do you want to do go out tomorrow to the fair? I heard there was a fair over here in Odaiba."  
  
"Who hasn't?" Kari said, laughing. "I'd love to go out tomorrow."  
  
"Does picking you up at noon sounds good? We can go out for lunch too."  
  
"Definitely." Kari said, and opened up the door, turned around, and gave Davis a quick kiss on the cheek and giggled, "Bye Davis!" And walked into the house.  
  
Davis just nodded in daze and headed home…  
  
*******************************************0******************************** *******  
  
"Hey Kari!" Tai said to his younger sister, who just walked in to the room.  
  
"Hi mom…oh Tai." Kari said. Tai frowned, 'Man, Davis must be getting to her, she never used to be this girly and mindless…'.  
  
"Did he like your out fit?" Tai asked, after a long time of effort, they had picked a yellow sun dress with a large green coat.  
  
"Yeah, he did…" Kari said smiling happily, "Tai, I'm so glad Davis is there for me. I never thought…"  
  
"You would fall in love?"  
  
"Yeah, especially with him, we're going to the fair tomorrow." Kari said happily.  
  
"Great, Sora and Matt are going together, they invited me, but…" Tai grumbled more to himself than to Kari.  
  
*******************************************0******************************* ********  
  
"Hey Davis! How'd the date go?" Yolei said cheerfully opening the door.  
  
"Hi Yolei! Are you feeling better?" Davis asked.  
  
"Yeah, how did the date go? Dish me the dirt!"  
  
"Where's Jun?"  
  
"DAVIS? YOU BETTER TELL ME!?!"  
  
"Sorry! It was fun, I guess."  
  
"You guess?"  
  
"Are you going to let me in MY place?"  
  
"Oops, sorry. Jun's going to be home soon." Yolei said, letting Davis in and locking the door behind him. Davis took off his shoes and sat on the sofa, and picked up the carton full of ice cream on the table.  
  
"Yum, cookies n' cream." Davis said as he began to spoon some into his month.  
  
"Hey! That's mine!" Yolei said, grabbing it from him and joined him on the sofa.  
  
"Selfish." Davis muttered.  
  
"Pig."  
  
"Four eyes."  
  
"Goggle head."  
  
"HEY! You're insulting Tai!"  
  
"What ever." Yolei said and they glared at each other, until Yolei broke off the eye contact, putting the ice cream down on the table. "You can eat it, so what happened? I'm surprise she didn't scream at you for phoning me so much."  
  
"Kari has patience," Davis said, then muttered under his breathe, "Unlike someone I know."  
  
"Pardon?" Yolei said.  
  
"Nothing, I gave her the roses, and like you thought, she loved it, and then we went to this French restaurant I really like, then to the movies, afterwards I sent her home and…" Davis stopped short.  
  
"And what?" Yolei asked teasingly.  
  
"Nothing!" Davis said, turning a little red.  
  
"Come on, stop pretending to be shy, you're NOT shy!" Yolei said, giggling.  
  
"Okay, fine, she kissed me!" Davis said, throwing a cushion at Yolei.  
  
"OH MY GOD! She did?!?" Yolei exclaimed, throwing back the cushion at Davis. "You have to be kidding, where?"  
  
"On my cheeks you pervert!" Davis said, laughing and catching the cushion and then throwing it back.  
  
"I'm NOT a pervert! I was just asking if it was on lips or checks or nose or forehead or somewhere! You're the pervert Davis!" Yolei said, also laughing, and then…got hit in the face. "DAVIS!"  
  
"AHHAHAHAHHA!" Davis laughed, Yolei joined in. Then Davis got hit in the face.  
  
"That should teach you." Yolei said, calming down, Davis followed Yolei's suit.  
  
"Oh yeah, want to go to the fair tomorrow?"  
  
"Sounds cool, hey, let's ask the others!"  
  
"Well….I've already ask Kari, since she's not going out to that play with her parents tomorrow, and I know that TK and Catherine prefers to be left alone at the fair, I can tell. Cody's busy remember? Ken? I don't know…"  
  
"What's wrong with inviting Ken?"  
  
"I don't like how he'll make moves on my girl." Davis said, and Yolei rolled her eyes. "WHAT?"  
  
"Davis, sometimes you can be a real jerk."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I don't think anyone would make moves on Kari if they knew you two were going out, trust me, they wouldn't want to face YOU."  
  
"Shut up four eyes!"  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"Sorry, I guess I'll be nice to you, since tonight's your last night."  
  
"No sweat, I can always come back."  
  
"Right, like I'll let you."  
  
"Not funny."  
  
"HAHA." Davis pretended to laugh.  
  
All done…please review! 


	9. Iabba

Disclaimer-I do not own digimon or any of the following characters! Hey sorry! The Jun-part will be written in another story!  
  
Time- Monday at Noon and on.  
  
"Tai? Do you want to go to the fair with us? Davis is going to pick me up in…five minutes or so." Kari asked her big brother, who was looking kind of down.  
  
"Nah, I'm going later with Izzy and Joe. Besides, I don't want to go and be a bother with you and Davis. Oh, I forgot, did he do anything last night?" Tai asked, sitting right up.  
  
"Oh, okay…WHAT? Tai! Davis wouldn't do that and he didn't do anything!" Kari exclaimed and Tai shrugged.  
  
"You can never be too sure." Tai said and Kari felt like rolling her eyes like Yolei did. *Ding Dong*  
  
"Oh! He's here!" Kari said happily, walking out the room while Tai sighed. Kari flung the door open and her face fell a little. "Yolei?"  
  
"Hi! Davis is going to be a little late, he forgot his wallet." Yolei said, rolling her eyes, walking into Kari's house. "Wow, you look great! You really want to look good for Davis." Grinning and looking at Kari's out fit. Kari blushed a little, looking down at her own out fit, she had chosen to wear a light blue long skirt with a calm shell pattern. Another white tank top, though this time there was a big yellow star.  
  
"Thanks. You look good too!" Kari told Yolei, who was wearing blue shorts that went to her knees and a purple shirt with 3 quarter sleeves and a pair of blue Sketchers. Yolei shrugged, "Thanks." Tai came out of his and Kari's room, surprised to see Yolei.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Tai asked, a bit rudely. Yolei raised an eyebrow, unlike the other 02 digidestined, she wasn't going to be intimated by Tai.  
  
"Hello to you too Tai." Yolei said.  
  
"Sorry, hi Yolei." Tai said.  
  
"I forgot, yeah Yolei, why are you here?" Kari asked just as the door bell rang again. Kari opened the door and came in Davis.  
  
"Hey! Sorry Kari, I forgot my wallet." Davis said, sheepishly.  
  
"It's okay." Kari said, smiling at Davis. Yolei looked at Tai, then at Kari, then at Davis. Then the light went on the light bulb.  
  
"I…better go." Yolei said walking toward the door, "Excuse me, bye Kari, bye guys!."  
  
"Hey Yolei! Wait up!" Davis said, catching up to her, leaving the Kamiya's. Calling, "Come on Kari!" behind him. Kari looked at Tai questionably, and Tai shrugged and Kari put on some white sandals and walked quickly after Davis and Yolei.  
  
"What's the big idea Yolei, wait, Kari's coming!" Davis said, looking over his shoulder. Yolei stopped, sighing.  
  
"Davis, next time it would be NICE if you would TELL ME that you're inviting me to join YOU on a DATE!" Yolei said, Kari catched up to them, getting the idea what happened, the three of them stood in a circle, facing the inside.  
  
"What?" Davis said.  
  
"Yolei, it's okay, you can join us, I don't mind." Kari said gently. Yolei shook her head.  
  
"Nah, I'll be just like a light bulb, thanks but no thanks." Yolei said, grinning.  
  
"Come on Yolei! It'll be fun!" Davis said, his eyes shown with pleadingness. Kari didn't like how much Davis wanted Yolei to stay, but she kept quiet about that.  
  
"Well…" Yolei said, looking from Davis to Kari, "Is it okay with you Kari?"  
  
"Yes, it'll be fun! What's better than to spend a day and night at a fair with two of my best friends?" Kari said, smiling, 'Oh well, I can go out with Davis anytime.' Kari thought.  
  
"Okay then, let's go!" Yolei said, smiling. Davis grinned and the three of them began walking.  
  
****************************************0*********************************** *******  
  
"Wow! Look at all the people." Kari exclaimed, "There's like ten times as much as people here as last year."  
  
"Uh huh." Yolei said, looking at all the booths, knowing that her sisters and brothers had one and she had a shift at four, it was two now, the three of them had ate lunch and talk a long…walk to the fair. The three of them walked around, then Yolei stopped. "Look!" She said, pointing to a booth where you had to buy rings and throw it and it has to land on a stick. Prizes were hung on the back wall of the booth, the prizes were assorted stuff animals.  
  
"What about it?" Kari asked, turning to Yolei, who's face looked happy.  
  
"Last year and last last year I came by myself, and I was determined to win that large white bunny, I kept trying and trying till I ran out of money to spend on booth games, and the woman who ran the booth saw me look so sad that she gave me a small teddy bear both years. I'm think I'm going to try again and win one this year." Yolei said. Kari and Davis laughed. "Hey, atleast the money went to a good cause." Looking up at the familiar sign, them money would go to the shelter for the homeless people in Japan.  
  
"Good luck Yolei. Want to go some where else Davis while Yolei tries to win a stuffed rabbit?" Kari asked Davis quietly as they approached the booth, there were only a couple of kids there, luckily. Davis and Yolei didn't hear Kari. There was two people working at the booth, a blonde hair man and a dark hair woman, when the woman saw Yolei her eyes widen, vice versa.  
  
"You!" They both said at the same time.  
  
"Trying to win the big white rabbit again huh?" The woman said grinning. Yolei grinned back and nodded, then she turned to her friends, "Hey guys, why don't you go off and have some fun? I think I'm going to be here for quite a while." Kari nodded while Davis shook his head.  
  
"I'll watch you. I want to see you use up all your money!" Davis said, grinning, Yolei stuck her tongue out at Davis. 'I'm sure Kari wouldn't want to watch Yolei though. I don't want her to feel like she has to stay because of me.' Davis thought. "Kari, you can go if you want, we can meet let's say…Yolei, how long did it take you to use up all your money last year?"  
  
"I think half an hour, but don't worry, I brought more money this year." Yolei said.  
  
"An hour then it is, meet us at the line for Ferris wheels. See you okay?" Davis told Kari, who looked uncertain. 'Is it my imagination or is Davis trying to get rid of me?'  
  
"Uh…okay, bye guys!" Kari said, and began to walk away. She roamed around the booth and played a few games herself, then she saw Tai, Joe, Mimi, and Izzy and walked quickly toward them.  
  
"Hi guys!" Kari said, looking a little down.  
  
"Hey Kari." Izzy and Joe said, smiling at the brunette.  
  
"Hi Kari!" Mimi said cheerfully, while Tai looked at Kari.  
  
"Why are you here all alone? Where' s Yolei and Davis?" Tai asked Kari. Kari shrugged.  
  
"Yolei's trying to win a stuffed rabbit like she does every other year, Davis is watching her and I –uh, got bored so I decided to roam around and meet them at three at the Ferris wheels."  
  
"Oh, all right." Tai said, 'Man, I'm going to beat up Davis as soon as I get a moment alone with him. First he practically stalks Kari since they were little, totally "in love" with her, and now my baby sister is with him, he goes with another girl.' Tai thought.  
  
"Why don't you join us? Then we can all go meet Davis and Yolei." Mimi suggested happily.  
  
"Yeah, if you don't mind being some one who is so energetic." Izzy muttered.  
  
"Okay!" Kari said.  
  
****************************************0*********************************** *****  
  
"Agh!" Yolei shrieked as another hoop closely missed the target, Davis, the lady, and the people around them laughed. Yolei sighed. Davis put a hand on her shoulder, laughing.  
  
"At this rate, you will use up all of your money." Davis remarked.  
  
"No Davis, right, I'll just go away and run away from my dreams of winning the bunny." Yolei said, rolling her eyes, going to the back of the line for the fifth time.  
  
"Uh huh, let me try this time, I bet I can do it, it looks pretty easy." Davis said. Yolei laughed.  
  
"Yeah right, okay, you're paying though. I bet you can't do it!" Yolei said. Davis and Yolei glared at each other, until it was their turn. Davis paid for three hoops. He missed the first one by a mile. Yolei started to laugh and people who had heard their conversation began to laugh a long with her. Davis blushed a little. The second one he hit the target, but didn't go on it, Yolei sighed and Davis pounded his fist on the table. The man at the table who was watching them this time raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Please be careful." The man said, amused.  
  
"Agh! Sorry! I need a little moral support!" Davis told Yolei.  
  
"Okay!" And Yolei started to chant, "Let's go Davis, let's go! Let's go Davis, let's go!" And some people beside them joined in, and Davis set his eye on the target and he threw the hoop…..YES! IT WENT ON! People around them started to clap and Davis jumped around, "Oh yeah! I'm good! I'm good!" Yolei clapped happily for Davis too.  
  
The dark haired woman turned around to see what the commotion was all about, and when she saw the hoop over the target, and Yolei, she gave Yolei thumbs up. Yolei grinned back, but called, "It's my friend who did it!" The woman still grinned and clapped along with some other people.  
  
The man behind the table smiled at Davis, "Which will it be?". Davis turned to Yolei, and grinned, "You choose."  
  
"The bunny! The white one with a little fluffy ball tail!" Yolei requested and the man brought it down for them and handed it to Davis and they walked away happily, Yolei began to head for the back of the line when Davis stopped her.  
  
"What are you doing?" Davis asked, Yolei looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Back of the line! Where do you think?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I want a bunny too!" Yolei said, grinning. Davis frowned.  
  
"Why?" Davis asked. Yolei rolled her eyes.  
  
"Davis, this is like my year long goal. To get a bunny." She said, pulling him to the line.  
  
"Man you're greedy, you all ready have a bunny, why do you want another one?"  
  
"Me greedy? HEY! What do you mean I all ready have one?" Yolei asked, confused. Now Davis looked confuse.  
  
"This one." Davis said, holding up the stuffed animal. Yolei's eyes widened.  
  
"You mean you're giving it to me?"  
  
"No Yolei, why do you think I played the game and let you chose the prize-" Davis started to say, but before he could finish, Yolei gave him a big hug.  
  
"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I'LL CHERISH THE BUNNY! THANK YOU SO MUCH DAVIS?" Yolei said. Then she let go of him. He gasped for air.  
  
"Man, Yolei, you're too much. You're welcome." Davis said, handing her the bunny, which she hugged even harder, Davis winced.  
  
"I'll name it Davis! After you!" Yolei said happily as they walked away from the booth, waving good bye the dark haired woman.  
  
"I feel so honored." Davis said, looking at his watch, "We still have an half an hour before we meet Kari, what do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't know, why don't you choose? Since we spent half an hour on my stuff." Yolei suggested.  
  
"Well…okay." Davis said, and looked around, "Let's get ice-cream! My treat! Then we can watch the talent show for a while before we meet Kari."  
  
"Okay! You know I can't say no to ice-cream!" Yolei said happily as they started to walk around and look for a ice cream booth.  
  
*****************************************0********************************** *******  
  
"Gee Tai, I'm surprise the booths haven't start closing as soon as they catch a glimpse of you." Izzy said, laughing. He and Joe were holding a balloon each, Tai was hugging a large stuffed lion, Mimi was holding three different pink colored stuff animals, and Kari was also holding three stuff animals, all won by Tai. Tai shrugged.  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault that I'm talented." Tai said. Izzy and Kari groaned, while Joe and Mimi exchanged a glance.  
  
"Tai, can you win another pink bunny for me?" Mimi asked as she eyed another booth. Joe shook his head.  
  
"We have won enough stuff today, leave some for the others, don't forget, this is a fair that is raising money for charities guys." Joe said, everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"Okay! Then let's go get over priced ice-cream before we go meet Davis and Yolei!" Mimi said cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah!" Everyone agreed.  
  
"I saw a booth selling ice-cream when I was walking around." Kari said, and lead the others to the booth. They got in the long line.  
  
"What are you going to get Joe?" Mimi asked Joe. Joe shrugged.  
  
"Vanilla or chocolate I guess." Joe answered. Mimi sighed.  
  
"You're so…plain Joe. I'm getting-." Mimi said.  
  
"Either strawberry swirl or Cotton Candy blob." Joe finished for Mimi. Mimi giggled.  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"They're the only ice cream we see from here that are pink." Joe said, and Mimi gave him a kiss on the cheek, and he turned bright red.  
  
"Oh my god, please, no PDAs!" Tai said, and he and Izzy groaned while Kari just smiled politely.  
  
"You're just jealous.' Mimi said, sticking her nose up jokingly.  
  
"Jealous?" Izzy and Tai looked at each other, and began laughing.  
  
"You guys!" Kari exclaimed. Joe was turning really red.  
  
"Okay, Izzy, we better stop laughing. Sorry Joe." Tai gasped out…within minutes they controlled themselves.  
  
"Man, selling ice-cream here must earn you a great profit." Joe remarked, looking at the long line and he could read the big sign all they way from their position, "2000 yen for one cone."  
  
"Hey Joe, don't forget this is charity." Mimi said.  
  
"I know, but just look at the line! We've only been here for a few minutes and more than ten people are behind us."  
  
"Right Joe." Tai said.  
  
"Next year we could open a ice-cream booth." Izzy suggested, moving up the line.  
  
"No thanks." Kari said. "Yolei told me that working here is bad, you have to deal with so many people and it's crowded and when you're working you wish you're looking around the fair."  
  
"I know, I would never want to work here." Mimi said.  
  
"How does Yolei know about working here?" Joe asked Kari.  
  
"Oh, her brothers and she always work for the food bank booth every year. Well…she told me started to do that since she was nine."  
  
"That's nice of her." Izzy remarked. Tai kept quiet, he was not happy on the subject of Yolei.  
  
******************************************8********************************* ***  
  
"Wah! The line is so long!" Yolei complained, as they joined the long line of people waiting for ice cream.  
  
"We could always get ice cream later if you want to." Davis said quickly.  
  
"Nah, it's only fair if you get what you want since I got what I wanted." Yolei said.  
  
"Okay, if that's what you want." Davis said, looking doubtful that the purple head would actually wait for the ice cream for such a long time.  
  
"What?" Yolei asked, when she realize Davis was staring at her.  
  
"Nothing, just looking at Davis the bunny."  
  
"Oh," Yolei said, then grinned, and lifted the bunny to her head, the mouth to her ear, "Oh really? Hey Davis, Davis the bunny asked if it was okay if you would stop staring at him, you give him the jeebies." Davis gave Yolei a weird look.  
  
"You're weird." Davis said. Yolei made a face.  
  
"Not as weird as you!" Yolei said laughing, and hit Davis on the head with the bunny.  
  
"Hey!" Davis said, and Yolei giggled, Davis grabbed the bunny away from her and began to hit her lightly with it. She fell on to the ground.  
  
"AGH! Help!" Yolei shrieked putting her hands over her head, people near them smiled good naturally at them.  
  
******************************************8********************************* ***  
  
"AGH! Help!" The five DDs turned around, along with some others. They could hear people laughing and giggling.  
  
"What's going on?" Mimi asked the woman behind her, who shrugged. A couple walked by and heard Mimi's question. The girl stopped giggled.  
  
"It's that cute couple over there, we saw them earlier on and the guy won the girl a stuffed bunny, now the guy's hitting the girl with it in line." The girl said, giggling again, walking away with her boy friend.  
  
"Uh okay…" Izzy said, shrugging, while Mimi giggled.  
  
"Can we go watch?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Yeah, can we?" Kari asked. Tai and Joe rolled their eyes.  
  
"Go ahead, we'll wait in line." Tai said and the two girls walked to the crowded area.  
  
Ah, a cliff hanger, don't worry! I'm going to upload next chapter tomorrow or tonight! Happy Readings and remember to Review! 


	10. Jabba

Disclaimer: I do not own didgimon.  
  
WAHH! I accidently replaced chapter 10 by accident, I am so sorry! So I'm quickly going to write a short version of it. Taking out some of the bad parts by memory and just sticking stuff in so it makes sense.  
  
Kari's and Mimi's jaw dropped open, it was Davis and Yolei, now Yolei was on the ground laughing, a long with the people around them. Kari walked over to Davis, who grinned.  
  
"Hey Kari! Wanna help me beat up Yolei?" Kari's face turned red and slapped him right on the face, he dropped the bunny. The crowd was silent, Mimi gasped while Yolei came to Davis's defend.  
  
"What was that for?" Yolei asked angrily. Kari shot Yolei a look just as angrily.  
  
"This is between me and Davis." She said evenly.  
  
"No! I'm your friend, I'm his friend, I have a right to know."  
  
"OKAY FINE! IF YOU WANT TO KNOW, STAY A WAY FROM MY DAVIS! YOU BACK STABBER, HOW CAN YOU CLING ONTO HIM LIKE HE IS YOUR BOY FRIEND? HE'S MINE! MINE! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? HE LOVES ME! NOT YOU! YOLEI, YOU'RE A GREAT FRIEND, BUT PLEASE, STAY OUT OF MY WAY, YOU KNOW I LIKE HIM A LOT."  
  
Everyone looked at them wide eyed, then the crowd began to do their thing again, talking among themselves, waiting in line for ice cream, while a few stayed to watch. Tai, Izzy, and Joe had come to see what happened, with the ice cream.  
  
"What is going on?" Tai asked, putting an arm around his sister. Yolei staring at Kari while Davis picked up the stuffed bunny. Joe and Izzy kept silent, knowing that this was none of their business, but decided to stay just in case. Mimi shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, ask YOUR sister." Yolei said.  
  
"Kari? What happened?"  
  
"Ask Yolei! She's trying to steal Davis a way from me!"  
  
"What? I am not doing such a thing! Kari, please! I would never do such a thing, how can you accuse me? Davis and I are just great friends!"  
  
"Apart from the fact that you two fight a lot." Mimi said, and Joe and Izzy shushed her.  
  
"YES YOU ARE!"  
  
"Kari, I don't know what to say-"  
  
SPLAT. Kari had taken out the ice cream from Tai's hand and threw it to Yolei's shirt. Yolei's jaw dropped open, then she turned red.  
  
"KARI! I HAD ENOUGH! BE THAT WAY!" Yolei and Kari took a deep breathe, and Yolei turned to Davis in tears, "Give me the key, I really feel like going home now."  
  
"Hey Davis, let's go on the ferries wheel like we said we were going to."  
  
Davis looked from Tai's face, and all the way to Yolei's. He knew Kari was being totally unfair, but….he really wanted to be with her….on the other hand Yolei was a good friend and she was upset, what kind of friend with he be if he didn't cheer her up?  
  
"Uh…Sorry Kari, I think I better take Yolei home first." Kari's eyes went on fire.  
  
"Fine, but don't expect me to go out with you any more." Davis's face went white, but he nodded and pulled Yolei along with him, leaving the DDs dumbfounded.  
  
'Do I really like Kari anymore?' Davis asked himself over and over again.  
  
Ugh, sorry, I like the old version better, I can't believe I deleted it! 


	11. Kabba

Disclaimer-I do not own digimons or any of the following characters! Hey sorry! The Jun-part will be written in another story! Sorry, I forgot to add their ages:  
  
Time- 3:32pm  
  
"Davis, I'm going to be late! Hurry up!." Yolei called from outside the bathroom.  
  
"I'm going! Besides, we have half an hour, sheesh! Shut up! I can't go if you keep talking to me!" Davis yelled, Yolei laughed. "SHUT UP! IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Yolei stopped laughing and sighed.  
  
'How could he act as if nothing happened?'  
  
'How could she act as if nothing happened?' Davis came out of the bathroom, Yolei was waiting impatiently by the door.  
  
"Why are you coming anyways?" Yolei asked as they walked toward the fair.  
  
"What do you mean?" Davis asked.  
  
"I mean, why are you coming to the fair?"  
  
"Why shouldn't I be?"  
  
"Well…"  
  
"Sheesh, everyone is entitled to go the fair you know, man, and you think I'm dumb."  
  
"HEY! I just thought…" Yolei started, but stopped (talking) and thought better of it 'I thought you only wanted to go the fair because you would be with Kari...'.  
  
"You thought what?"  
  
"Uh…nothing." Yolei muttered..  
  
"You're weird."  
  
"You're weird."  
  
"You're weird."  
  
"You're weird."  
  
"No, you're weird." Davis shot back.. Yolei sighed, "Look Davis, I don't want to argue with you." 'Why does he always have to pick a fight with me? Why can't he do it with other people?' Yolei thought, with mixture of hurt and annoyed. Davis looked at her face.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Yolei said.  
  
"Want to go see the fire works after you finish working?" Davis asked.  
  
"Davis, my shift ends at eight with a fifteen minute break in between."  
  
"So? My point, the fire works show is starts at nine, we can get the ice cream we never got before and then watch it."  
  
"Nah, it's not like I can't watch the fire works tomorrow night, or the night after tomorrow since the fair lasts for three days."  
  
"But the first night is always the less crowded night for fire works show." Davis said, Yolei shrugged.  
  
"Go ask Kari to watch with you." She suggested, this made Davis mad.  
  
"What do you MEAN ASK KARI? I'm ASKING YOU!" Davis said loudly, stopping. Yolei looked at Davis and stopped as well.  
  
"WELL SORRY! YOU DON'T HAVE TO BLOW UP AT ME, JUST MAKING A SUGGESTION!" Davis took a deep breathe.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to yell." Davis said. "I just wanted to go with you, that's all, so are you in or not?" Yolei was surprised. 'When did Davis become so…nice? I want to…but it doesn't feel right, oh what the heck'.  
  
"Yeah, I'd love to, but can we still ask Kari?"  
  
"No." Davis said sharply, and began walking again. 'WHY THE HECK DOES SHE KEEPS BRING UP KARI? I WANT HER…I mean! Wait, I want her to go, as a friend.' He thought quickly, "Damn, where did that thought come up?."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Uh, nothing." Davis said, looking straight ahead.  
  
"Hmm, okay, I guess…you know which booth I'm working at right?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll come early to wait for you."  
  
"Okay, if that's what you want." Yolei said. 'Why doesn't he want Kari to come? Is it what I think…nah, not Davis, he's always falling all over Kari, nah, couldn't be.' Yolei stole a glance over at Davis. 'There's always hope, as TK always say.'  
  
What a short chapter, whew, sorry, I got writer's block, and yeah, it's a blah story, sorry, gomen nasai! 


	12. Labba

Disclaimer-I do not own digimons or any of the following characters! Hey sorry! The Jun-part will be written in another story! Sorry Taiora fans, I am one too, but…wah! Sorry, I had to do this to make it fit with the story (blocks the stones that were being thrown at her with a shield) GOMEN NASAI! Sorry!  
  
And I made mistakes on the age, Yolei is suppose to be the same age as Davis, Kari, and TK! 13 years old!  
  
Time- 6:30pm  
  
"Hey look! There's Davis!" Sora said, pointing to a certain glum goggled head boy. Matt looked over.  
  
"DAVIS!" Matt yelled, waving with his free hand. Davis saw Sora and Matt, he went over to them.  
  
"Hey Matt, hey Sora." Davis said, then he turned to Sora. "Sora, I need to talk to you, privately." Matt eyed Davis suspiciously, then shrugged, and told Sora, "Meet me over there (pointing to a booth where you shoot water to fill up a balloon and the first one pops wins!) when you're done TALKING." Davis stopped Matt.  
  
"Wait, maybe you can help me too." Davis said, Matt shrugged again and stayed.  
  
"Okay Davis, we're not exactly in a private area, but let's back off to this lamp post here, talk." Matt ordered.  
  
"Okay, you're the digidestined of love right?" He asked Sora.  
  
"One of many."  
  
"And you're-" Davis started, but was cut off by Matt. "Yes, I'm the digidestined of friendship, go on."  
  
"Umm, well you see, I have this girl problem…"  
  
"What? Still can't get Kari?" Matt said, giving a small laugh, "Oh Davis, from what I heard from Tai last night, she was pretty happy with you. In fact, Tai thinks she really likes you, no worries." Sora shot Matt a look.  
  
"No, it's not that. Kind of." Davis said, looking down at his feet.  
  
"WHAT? It's not Kari?" Sora asked urgently, Davis shook his head. "Oh my god." Matt said, then she shook her head, "Okay, out with the problem, I'll give you my best advice." Sora said, smiling, though Davis couldn't see because he was still staring at his feet.  
  
"Well…I mean, it's kind of has to do with Kari. I always thought I wanted Kari but now there's this other girl, (Matt gave him a look, Davis paused a little) oh all right, Yolei, okay?" Matt started to laugh, "YOLEI!?!" Several people turned to their direction.  
  
"Matt! Quiet!" Sora said, "Go on Davis."  
  
"And I don't know…who I like now I mean, I'm so confused." Davis said.  
  
"Davis," Sora said gently, "We can't tell you who to like you know."  
  
"I know, but at least help me a little?" Davis pleaded, looking up. Matt looked at Davis doubtfully.  
  
"You know…it's kind of funny, I mean, how did you ever end up liking HER. I mean, not that Yolei is bad or anything…but you guys fight so much." Matt said.  
  
"Don't ask me, it's just that…I realize we spent so much time together, more than I ever thought. I mean, last year, or what ever you want to call it, this year, or let's make this more clear, my eighth grade year I was separated with Kari and TK a lot. Ironically, Yolei and I had almost the same schedule except when she has advanced computer I have life time sports, and I never realized it, but I seriously did spent a lot of time with her, and I actually had great times!" Davis said, frustrated. Matt and Sora exchanged a look.  
  
"And there's the issue of sleepovers, some of my other friends from school, and even my soccer pals think it's weird that I sleep over at her house or vice versa. I never realize that it would be so….AGH!" Davis said loudly, "I don't know."  
  
"Davis, you're only giving us the dish on Yolei." Matt said, "What about Kari?" Sora looks at Davis thoughtfully.  
  
"Well…I don't know about Kari anymore, I use to think she's so pretty and nice and all that, but now…I don't' know! She's just so…I mean, when I spend time with her, I still have a good time and all, but I'm hardly ever really relaxed, with Yolei, I can always be myself, well, I can be more of myself than I'm with Kari alone anyways, …but that's not a problem right? Newly couples are always nervous and acts different when they first go out…" Sora and Matt exchanged glances.  
  
"Davis, I don't really know how to help you, but just follow your heart, it'll help." Sora said softly, Davis shrugged and gave a half grin.  
  
"I knew you guys wouldn't have an answer for me, thanks for listening though." Davis said, and wandered off. Sora and Matt exchanged looks.  
  
"Hmm, what do you think?" Sora asked Matt, who shrugged. "I think, it's going to be…Yolei." Matt looks at Sora in surprise.  
  
"I don't know. I think it's Kari, because he's been all over her since, what like when they were little, at least that's what Tai told me." Matt said, and put his arm over Sora again and they began to browse.  
  
******************************************0********************************* *********  
  
Time = 6:30  
  
"Why doesn't he want me though?" Kari asked Mimi furiously, "He's always had a crush on me, why does he reject me when I want him?"  
  
"Kari, he didn't exactly reject you, you told me that he told you that he needed time to think! And he was confused!"  
  
"Confused by what? What does he have to be confused about? His goal had been me, and always been me and one only!"  
  
"Kari, you should really talk to Davis about this, not us." Mimi said.  
  
"Kari, you've change, I never thought one day you would want Davis." Joe chimed in.  
  
"Me too." Kari admitted. Kari sighed. "He is going to reject me."  
  
"AGH! Kari! I never thought you would be like this! You still have a chance!"  
  
"NO! I don't! I could tell in his eyes that he would never love me again, more than a friend. His heart," Kari said angrily, "is reserved for Yolei!" Joe and Mimi exchanged a glance when they saw Kari walked away.  
  
"Whoa, was that the sweet innocent Kari Yagami we knew?" Joe asked Mimi. Mimi just sighed.  
  
"You would not believe how love can make you change." She said and leaned against Joe.  
  
"Uh huh." Joe said.  
  
******************************************0******************************** **********  
  
Time: 7pm  
  
"Yolei, is that guy your boy friend?" Jenny asked, one of Yolei's co- volunteers, who was much older. All of the volunteers were older than 20 years old except for Yolei and her sisters (her brother is older than 20, I think). Jenny was actually her (Yolei's) cousin. Yolei glanced at where she (Jenny) was looking at and saw Davis, who was staring at her and when he saw her looking back, he waved and blushed. 'I wish." Yolei thought, giving a small wave and then handed the kid her cotton candy, taking the money.  
  
"Two cotton candy and a small popcorn please." The next lady in line said. This booth was a food booth and Yolei and Jenny were in charge of the cotton candy and popcorn section.  
  
"Nah, just a good friend." Yolei said, as she handed the lady some fresh made pink cotton candy and Jenny handed over the popcorn, then she took the money and dropped the money in to a tin box.  
  
"Oh, right, do you want your break now? They told me you've been working for pretty long. Besides, you 'friend' is waiting for you." Jenny said teasingly.  
  
"I think I'll stay here until this line is finished, phew, the line is way shorter than it was this afternoon. Man you should have seen the line at five, that was when it was half an hour before the special concert." Yolei said, and they concentrated on selling the cotton candy and popcorn.  
  
"Ah, the line is gone now. I think I'll go take my break. See ya Jenny!" Yolei said, taking off her apron and headed out of the back "flap". She sneaked up behind Davis and blew in to his right ear.  
  
"AGHH! Whoa! Yolei!" Davis said, turning around, "What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Funny, that was what I was going to ask you." Yolei remarked. "I'm taking my break, you?"  
  
"Waiting for you."  
  
"NOW?" Yolei exclaimed, looking at her watch. "Davis, go have some fun, I don't get off the shift until an hour!"  
  
"I don't have anything better to do." Davis shrugging. Yolei looked thoughtful.  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"Uh…" Davis didn't like the looks on Yolei's face. "Actually, I do."  
  
"Oh, okay, then never mind, come on, let's go to some where quiet, that's why I took off, to get some peace and quiet." Yolei said. Davis snapped his fingers.  
  
"I know just the place, and we get to sit too!" Davis said, and took off, Yolei ran after him. Kari turned around, she thought she saw Yolei chasing Davis, she shook her head, 'I'm thinking about them too much.'  
  
"Here!" Davis said happily, gesturing his hand.  
  
"Wow, it's nice." Yolei said, looking around. There was a small pond in the middle, with trees covering the area. "Uh huh, and look, a bench! I've been dying to sit!" Yolei said happily, and walked over to the bench with Davis following her.  
  
"You bet it's nice, and hehe, we can watch the fire works from here." Davis said, exchanging a high five with Yolei.  
  
"All right!" Yolei sighed, and laid her head on his shoulder, there was still time before she had to return…she realized what she did, "Oops! Sorry!" She said, blushing as she jerked away from Davis. 'I can't believe I just did that!'.  
  
"It's okay," Davis said, smiling and blushed a little himself. He made a big show of looking at his shoulder, "It's not dusty." Yolei gave him a small smile. 'No Yolei, you little tear jerker. You can't…if you do then you'll break up the relationship between Kari and Davis!' A part of her mind said, but another part said, 'Follow your heart Yolei.' 'She can't!' 'Can too!' Davis put an arm over Yolei and pushed her a little, and she went back to leaning on him. The both looked up at the sky, which was dark with stars shining above.  
  
"So…" Davis started.  
  
"Hmm…" Yolei said, closing her eyes.  
  
"Uh…"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Yolei?"  
  
"Yeah?" Yolei said, her eyes still closed.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Oh." They stayed like that, Davis smelled Yolei's hair, sweet and flowery. He liked it, it was different from Kari's, it was better. He looked down a little, 'there's Yolei', her eyes was closed. He smiled and knew what he wanted. He leaned over………….Yolei's watch beeped. Davis jerked away, Yolei got up quietly. "I have to go."  
  
"I'll come with you." Yolei nodded and they walked back silently. They passed by a flower booth, and Davis's head hit an idea.  
  
*****************************************0********************************** ********  
  
Time = 7:55pm.  
  
"Hey, I just noticed, where's that 'friend' of yours." Jenny said, as they stood around, there was no customers at their section of the booth. Yolei glanced around.  
  
"I guess he went somewhere." Yolei said, a little disappointed.  
  
"Right." Jenny said dryly. "You are so lucky! You get to go in five minutes, but I'm stuck here for another hour." Yolei rolled her eyes.  
  
"Jenny, I started my shift at four and you started at six, which means you're going to work here for three hours and I'm almost finished with my fourth hour."  
  
"So much for getting sympathy from you."  
  
"Hey, at least you get to stand around now, before it was like 'oh my god'."  
  
"I saw the lines you know, I was at the fair walking around." Jenny said, Yolei sighed and glanced at her watch, then where Davis was suppose to be. 'Where is he? I hope he didn't ditch me, wait, this is Davis I'm thinking about, he wouldn't ditch me…would he?' Then Davis came into view with something behind his right hand and a plastic bag in another.  
  
"Hey girls! Which one of you is Yolei Inoue? She gets to go now. I'm ready to work!" A woman came into the booth. Yolei smiled, "That would be me! Thank you! Good bye! See ya cuz!"  
  
Yolei crept behind Davis, but this time Davis knew and turned around and pushed some flowers into her face. Then he pulled back.  
  
"Like them?" Davis asked.  
  
"Hmmm, my favorite! Star gazers! But they're not yellow roses." Yolei remarked, giving a little smirk. Davis groaned.  
  
"Yolei! These are for you! God!"  
  
"Oops, sorry, thanks Davis." Yolei said giggling.  
  
"Let's go." Davis said, and he began walking. Yolei took one more good look at the flowers, smiled, and she followed Davis. They sat down at the pond again.  
  
"Weren't we going to get ice-cream?" Yolei asked. Davis put his hand up and held up a plastic bag. Yolei peered inside. "Wow! Davis! Yum! You're the best!" She said happily, inside the bag was two spoons and a container of ice cream. Davis grinned proudly.  
  
"Yum, but let's eat them now, before they melt." Yolei said and they dig in. They ate in silence…they finished.  
  
"Wait here, I'll go throw the trash." Davis said, and disappeared. Yolei sighed, and looked in to the sky, beautiful stars……  
  
"WHOA!" Yolei yelped as Davis's face came to view.  
  
"What's wrong?" Davis said, smirking, seating next to Yolei.  
  
"Uh, nothing." Yolei said, blushing a little. They sat together again for a long time, not saying a word. Yolei closed her eyes again…Davis smiled a little and leaned over…………and kissed her. Yolei opened her eyes in shock, she didn't move. Davis broke apart.  
  
"What was that about?" Yolei asked Davis. Davis smiled and gave her a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"You know what it was about."  
  
"But…but…but…Kari?"  
  
'Old news."  
  
"Oh." Yolei said, frozen, then she smiled and faced upwards and they kissed again, and then they sat back, and enjoyed watching the fire works. Mimi giggled from where she was spying with Joe, while Sora smiled from where 'she' was spying with Matt, both couples didn't know the other were nearby.  
  
"Mimi! Shush!" Joe whispered.  
  
"I can't help it, they look so cute!" Mimi whispered back.  
  
"We could look like them too." Joe said, smiling. Mimi shook her head, and they got up and walked away slowly.  
  
"I told you!" Sora whispered, turning to Matt, who shrugged.  
  
"Who cares, as long as Tai doesn't murder Davis."  
  
"Matt!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What about Kari."  
  
"That's kind of her problem you know, it's not like Davis didn't give her a chance."  
  
"Hmmm. You're right, now let's act like them."  
  
"No way Sora, we are way beyond just sitting together." Matt said, and they lead off to deep French.  
  
THE END! ^-^ What a longggg fic! I hoped you all enjoyed it! I'd been thinking hard, and I think my next fan fiction will be a Card Captor one! Cheers! I'll go back to digimons, don't worry! Hah! Please review! 


	13. Mabba

Regarding Reviews:  
  
Thanks, uh okay, I'm sorry if I jumped ahead to fast, and changed point really fast, I'll make note of that on my next fic. Ages, why I actually ADDED them was because so people could get the idea that Davis and Yolei were in the SAME grade, so it would make sense how they could spend more time together, another issue is how old is Ken. Yes, in the Japanese version they said Ken was 11, same as Davis, TK and Kari. But from what I saw in the other version, Ken is 12, same age as Yolei, okay? I'm just a beginning writer, so these remarks helps me! Please put in your criticism in the reviews, though I would like it very much, no flames. Thank you! Domo arigato!  
  
-JoyJoy ^-^ 


End file.
